The Flames of Love that Burn Within
by BunnyKoi
Summary: A series of romantic stories told about Aaa's heroine, Fionna the Human, and the evil Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom. Some are genderbended episodes; others are fan-based stories. Rated K-T . Read and Review! Red Heat: When Flame Prince sees Fionna hanging around the ever sexy Vampire King, Marshall Lee, he gets pretty angry and perhaps...jealous..?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nothing. No matter how many times I close my eyes and click my heels times.**

* * *

~Burning Low~

The Land of Aaa at night was as peaceful as it was in the morning. The stars twinkled in the night sky, but they were no match to the luminous full moon that glowed almost as bright as the sun. But something else glowed brighter that night. In the outskirts of the grasslands, near the edge of a cliff, stood a burning wooden house that didn't crumble away from the flames. Fionna the Human and her best friend/sister, Cake the cat, were putting the finishing touches to the house for its new resident, the Flame Prince. Fionna's boyfriend.

Fionna's stomach did flips and tricks every time she called him her boyfriend. She couldn't be any happier than she was with the Flame Prince. At first their relationship started off rocky one month after the Goblin Kingdom incident; The Flame Prince found Fionna's house and asked her to accompany her for an afternoon stroll. He had apologized for his actions before and told her about his feelings he had for her. Fionna nearly cried as she told him how she felt too. The two were relieved and overjoyed. Flame Prince took Fionna on a date to the Cavern of Shiny Objects and asked her to be his girlfriend; of course, Fionna said yes.

Eventually, the couple hung out more often. Their dates usually consist of eating, having fun doing random stuff, and adventuring somewhere; the day would usually end by saying goodbye or, if the mood asked for it, hugging. The couple got to know each other even more. Flame Prince, stubbornly, still said that Fionna was a Water Elemental since she can produce water from her body, but Fionna would argue back saying that she wasn't a crybaby. He came to learn that Fionna was fighter; an experience one at that. She loved collecting swords and weapons and she enjoyed roughhousing every now and then. As a fighter, the Flame Prince was itching for a duel with his girlfriend, but that itch was quickly dismissed, for he promised himself he would never lay a hand on his princess ever again.

Fionna learned that the Flame Prince had a real name. Aidan. Prince Aidan Flame of the Fire Kingdom. Flame Prince hated his name and he didn't allow anyone to speak of it, not even his mother. But when she asked of his real name, she said it. The Flame Prince wasn't mad or angry; he just told her not to say it in public. Fionna giggled as he witnessed his face intensified in heat. Apparently, he loved Flambits and Fire Lions. He had a Fire Lion at home named Flambo that he played with every day. He told Fionna that when he was younger, he would purposely destroyed citizens of the Fire Kingdom just so he could play with little Flambits. Fionna had to remind herself that Flame Prince was, supposedly, evil.

Fionna and Flame Prince were a match made in heaven. When Fionna found out that Flame Prince was homeless, she knew she had to do something about it. Fionna understood why he didn't want to go back home to his evil mother and decided to build him a small house a couple of miles away from her tree house. Cake and Fionna gathered as much magical non-flammable wood as possible in order for the house to not burn down to the ground. After four hours of working, playing, and romantically gazing into each other's eyes, Fionna and the Flame Prince have managed to finish the house. Fionna did one final inspection just to be sure.

"There! You're new house is finished!" Fionna cheered excitedly. She turned to her feline companion, who was resting on top of a rock. "Cake! C'mon, you gotta see this!"

The cat stretched and watched the scene before her. "Nah, it's okay girl. I'm fine over here!" Cake the cat was happy to see her sister happy with another prince, but Cake's suspicion about the Flame Prince being evil never left. There were times where Flame Prince's rage would slip and would cause havoc again, but he quickly recovered and fixed his mistakes. Cake knew that he was trying his best to be good, but there was something about the Flame Prince that Cake couldn't shake off, making Cake feeling uneasy around him. She just hoped that Fionna know what she was getting into.

Flame Prince stared at his new house excitedly. "I'm gonna go check out the interior." He dashed into his house and assimilated with the fire. His flames engulfed with the fire and his fiery head burst itself on top of the house. He smiled and laughed happily. "This house is so bombastic! I love it!" Fionna cheered happily along with him. Flame Prince reverted back into his original state and stood next to his girlfriend. He smiled. "Fionna. This is the greatest gift you have given to me. I'm so happy."

Fionna's smile was so big that she could have sworn her cheeks were about to explode. She was willing to do anything that would make the Flame Prince happy. She blushed and suddenly found the ground more interesting. "Well…gosh…it was…nothing special."

"It's getting late." Flame Prince said as he noticed the moon for the first time. "You should head home. I'll walk you." He offered gentlemanly. Fionna thought it was sweet when he acted like a gentleman, even though he was stubborn and arrogant most of the time. Before Fionna could reply, Cake stepped in between the two and hissed at the Flame Prince.

"That's okay fire boy! We'll be fine just on our own." Cake pushed Fionna to head back to the tree house, but the Flame Prince could let her go just yet.

"Wait! Fionna!" The girls halted in their tracks and watched as the Flame Prince ran into his house. Fionna heard items being knocked down and crashing sounds and the Flame Prince swearing every now and then. He emerged in a suit of armor that covered his entire body. He extended his arms out to his princess.

"Hurry up and hug me before this suit melts." He demanded. Fionna blushed and giggled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while the Flame Prince wrapped his armored arms around her slender waist. He savored every embrace he could get from her. He took the scent of her body and committed it into memory. She smelled like nature and vanilla. Odd combination, but it suited her greatly. Fionna felt safe in his arms, even if they were covered in a sheet of metal. She felt like she belonged in his arms, like he was the missing puzzle piece. Fionna felt the suit of armor heat up and she knew it was time to let go. The two ended their hug and stared into each other's eyes. Fionna blushed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Fionna and Cake walked back home. Fionna took on last look from her prince and waved him goodbye and he returned the gesture. Cake turned to her sister.

"So, I guess you're date went pretty well, huh?" Fionna looked down and blushed harder.

"I don't know…he hugged me. Does that mean anything? Are hugs like a special guy code for something?!" Fionna panicked.

"Whoa, whoa girl, calm down. Let me explain something to you." Cake morphed her arm into a series of a long staircase. She point at the first step. "Right now, you're at tier 1, which is hugging. But soon, you'll make it to tier 2, which is kissing. Then he'll take you to tier 6, where he'll show you all fifteen feet of his beautiful dark body! And then you'll get to tier 8, where he'll let your wildest desire to touch his horn become a magical experience." Cake sighed romantically as she fanned herself from all the heat her body was having.

Fionna pondered and pointed to the final step. "What's tier 15?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15! IF HE MAKES YOU GO TO THERE, I'LL CLAW HIS EYES OUT!"

"Cake, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Just let everything go naturally. I'll work itself out." Cake covered her nose. "Girl, you need a shower."

"What?!" Fionna examined herself for the first time today. Her clothes were covered in dirt and leaves and her shoes were muddy. Overall, she smelled like mud and dirt. "Oh my Glob! I was around the Flame Prince looking like this?! Ugh! This is so embarrassing!"

The girls arrived at their tree house. Fionna was determined to head straight to the shower before she did anything else. Once Cake opened the door, they saw Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom stuffing large amounts of gold in his sack. He saw them opened the door and greeted them.

"Good evening ladies."

"Prince Gumball?!" They exclaimed together.

"What are you doing here?" Cake asked.

"Collecting taxes. You two weren't home, so I let myself in." He explained.

"Oh." Cake said. Ever since Fionna hooked up with the Flame Prince, Fionna and Cake would only be around Prince Gumball if he really requested for their assistance. Fionna was officially over her silly crush she had for the candy prince and she thought it was best to move on.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She raced past the prince and climbed up the ladder into their house. Prince Gumball stared at her. She didn't greet him like she always did. He turned to Cake.

"What's the matter with Fionna?"

"She's just tired from running around with her new 'gentleman friend'." Cake giggled. Gumball was intrigued with this gossip.

"A 'gentlemen friend' you say? Tell me more." Prince Gumball smiled.

"It's Flame Prince! She's going out with Flame Prince." Gumball's pink, bubblegum skin turned pale as he gasped.

"Oh no…This can't be possible…" He back up against the wall and his breath staggered.

"Oh its possible." Cake said, not noticing Gumball's change of character. "I can't believe it myself."

"I just never thought…and with…_Flame Prince_…" He sneered. "I have to go." He quickly ran out of the tree house and toward his kingdom. Cake raised her eyebrow.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

Prince Gumball ran up the castle to his chambers, not even saying his greeting to his loyal subjects. He slammed the door opened and buried his head in his pillows. He clutched his pillow in his hands. "No…I thought I would be ready for this…"

* * *

The next morning at Fionna and Cake's lovely tree house, Cake was busy moving a glass mirror to the other side of the room. She heard her sister slid down the ladder and quickly examined herself in the mirror Cake was holding. Fionna's attire was different today. She wore a white tank top with a light blue hoodie and blue shorts with black boots. Cake smiled. "Lookin' cute Fionna!"

"Thanks! I'm off to see Flame Prince. I'll be back later." As soon as Fionna opened the door, Gumball stood there dressed in a lavender suit and a pink tie.

"Fionna!" He greeted. Cake hand slipped and the glass mirror fell. All Fionna heard was the sound of shattering glass. The candy prince let himself in. "I need to talk to you about relationships."

"T-that's okay, Gumball…" But the Prince ignored her and pull out mini projection screen from his pocket.

"I just want you to understand something…" Prince Gumball began his long lecture about relationships, the earth and something about explosions. Fionna and Cake were nowhere near paying attention.

"Cake, I gotta go." Cake nodded as Fionna ran out the door. Cake tried to pay attention to Gumball's lecture until she saw a piece of string. The feline loved string! Cake pounced on the string and played with it to her heart's content. There was nothing better in this world for Cake right know than that string.

"Cake! Cake!" Prince Gumball shook Cake to get her attention away from the string. "Where's Fionna?!"

"She went out."

"Well, please tell her why she can't see Flame Prince anymore." Cake pondered at Prince Gumball for a second before realizing what was going on.

"Okay…" She folded her arms. "I'll tell her."

"Perfect. I cannot stress how important it is that they not see each other." And with that, Gumball made his leave. Cake shook her head.

Later that night, Cake was busy playing a video game on BMO, when she head Fionna enter in the house.

"Hey Fi."

"Cupcake! What did Prince Gumball want?" Cake put the controller down and stared at Fionna.

"He doesn't want you to see Flame Prince anymore because he's insanely jealous, girl!" Fionna frowned. Now after almost two years of falling in love with Prince Gumball, he breaks her heart. And now that she had found someone else to love, he asked that she not see him anymore. What was his deal? Fionna ignored Gumball's request. "So how was your date with Flame Prince? Did he kiss you yet?"

Fionna shook her head. "He gave about five hugs." She giggled. "Does that count?"

"Nope!" The girls giggled. Cake jumped off the couch and led her sister to their room. "C'mon, I know exactly how to get that boy to kiss you!" The girls spent all night trying to find a perfect outfit for Fionna. Obliviously, dresses were out. Then Cake convinced her to wear lip gloss tomorrow, saying that Flame Prince would go crazy if he saw her wearing it. Eventually, the girls climbed into bed, but Fionna couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the Flame Prince and she knew that she had to convey her feeling out. She pulled out her notebook and pencil and started thinking.

She thought about the Flame Prince. He was so bright, brighter than the shining sun. He was handsome. Prettier than all of princes Fionna's ever seen. She felt confused when she was around him, like something warm and comfortable was filling up her chest to the point where she can't breathe. He was dangerous and deadly, but she wanted to be around him more. These feelings she felt for him were contradicting each other left and right and Fionna wanted it all. She couldn't stand this! She was so in love but she couldn't explain why.

Dawn arrived as the sun's rays peeked through the window. Fionna needed to go on a walk to clear her mind. She silently slipped on her outfit; a dark blue shirt with a blue sweater, black skirt, white knee-high socks and boots. She grabbed her green backpack and silently walked out of the house without waking up anybody. She walked to hill that over looked the grasslands. It had the perfect view of the sunrise.

"Perfect inspiration." She sat down and began writing her poem. She ripped away sheets of paper that she thought weren't good enough. However, she wasn't aware that Prince Gumball was walking up the hill behind her.

"Fionna." He said. Somewhere in the background, Fionna heard the sound of shattering glass. "What are you up to?" Gumball asked innocently.

Fionna turned to greet him. "Um…Good morning Prince Gumball. I was just writing something…for Cake." There was no way Fionna was going to mention her boyfriend to Gumball. Gumball took a seat next to Fionna.

"Speaking of Cake, did she explain everything to you?" He asked softly.

"Yes…?"

"And did you understand?"

Fionna turned away from him angrily. "Yeah. I understand."

Gumball sighed. "Fionna. Sometimes, you want someone and you want to kiss them and be with them." He grabbed her hand with both of his hands and caressed it gently. Fionna was startled by this action and wanted him to stop. "But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice." Fionna released her hand from his hold.

"What are you trying to say?!" She yelled.

"I'm saying you're a hero Fionna. You're my hero." He smiled. "So I'm glad you understand why you can't see the Flame Prince." He sighed in relief. However, Fionna stood up and her face turned red in fury.

"Gumball! I can't take this anymore!" She yelled startling the prince.

"…what…?"

"Now you like me?!"

"Fionna…what are you talking about?"

"What am_ I_ talking about?!" Fionna shook her head to prevent tears from falling. "I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU GUMBALL!" She shouted. "But you didn't love me back. And now when I've found someone else to love, you start building me up again! Well I'm done with you! Okay?!" She looked down. "I'm done…" She said softly as she ran down the hill away from him.

Prince Gumball sat on the hill amazed and flabbergasted. He never knew that Fionna had felt that way for him and to think he hadn't notice until she told him. He felt horrible about it. "Oh Fionna…How could I have been so blind." He stared down at the ground until he saw a crumbled piece of paper. Probably Fionna's. He picked it up and read it. "…..oh no."

Without a moment to lose, Gumball took off running towards the girls' tree house and barged in without knocking. He climbed the ladder and saw Cake next to the stove cooking breakfast. "Cake!" He startled the cat so much that she jumped up and stuck her claws to the ceiling.

"Prince Gumball?! You can't just—!"

"I know, Cake and I apologize, but where is Fionna? Is she with Flame Prince?" The magical feline released herself from the ceiling and landed on her feet. She glared at the candy prince.

"Why should it matter to you?" She sneered.

Gumball clutched the note in his hand as he tried to control his anger. "Is she with him? Or not?!"

Cake hissed. "You heartless jerk! Do you know how much she's cried over you?! She deserves to be happy with someone she loves! Even if he's evil and she'll melt her face off! You should be ashamed!"

Gumball stared at her in disbelief. Didn't he already explained this?! "This is not about some stupid love triangle! Flame Prince is physically unstable! The elemental structure in his body cannot handle extreme romantic pressure! If those two so much as _kiss_, he's body will break down into cataclysmic explosion and he will _melt _down to through the planet's crust and straight to the core! Then the Earth will burn from the inside out until all life has turned into ash! WHY DO YOU THINK I HAD HIS MOTHER LOCK HIM UP?!" He yelled.

Cake gasped. No words could describe how horrible this is.

"WILL YOU TAKE ME TO THEM NOW?!" Cake calm turned off the stove, grabbed the price, grew in size, crashed a hole in their house and ran like there was no tomorrow. Prince Gumball jumped on Cake's back as she started to run on all fours to increase her speed. "Faster!" He commanded. He just prayed that they weren't too late.

The Flame Prince's burning house was in view and Gumball saw Fionna reading a poem to the Flame Prince. Gumball's heart stopped in fear of what would happen next. Fionna's note was burned into flames and the couple laughed. Flame Prince stared into Fionna's eyes and before he knew it, he grabbed her shouldered and quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"**NO!" **The flash of light touched the sky the temperature around them increased into an unimaginable heat. Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball were flung back a few feet from the blast. Fionna groaned from the pain and opened her eyes.

"Flame Prince?" He was gone. All was left was hole where he stood. She crawled towards the hole and looked down and saw him helplessly sinking down the to the Earth's core. **"AIDAN!" **Before Cake and Gumball could reach her, Fionna took off her sweater and jumped in the hole after the Flame Prince.

"FIONNA!" Cake tried to reach down to grab her but Prince Gumball stopped her.

"Wait!" He jumped off and pushed a large bolder over the hole.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cake yelled.

"Listen! If we deprive the reaction of oxygen for about 24.8 seconds, we can stop the Earth from burning into a crisp!" As he predicted, the flames around them grew weaker. "...He'll go out."

Meanwhile, Fionna continued to free-fall until she crash landed to the ground. It was dark with little to no source of light and the air supply was extremely thin. Her lungs were screaming for some air and quick and she felt her body around melt from heat. But Fionna didn't care. Her eyes caught sight to still body in front of her. "Aidan!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as she shook to wake up. He felt cold in her arms. His body was grey and lifeless. This didn't suite him at all. Fionna's eyes started to water as she held him close.

"Aidan…Please…wake up. I need you…" She huffed. "I can't stand…to lose you…" She was blacking out. "I need you…to be…okay…" With one last deep breath, Fionna locked her lips within his and exhaled.

Instantly, the Flame Prince's flame was reignited. The jewel on his forehead grew brighter than ever and his Mohawk stood ablaze.

"Huh?" He checked his surroundings and saw Fionna lifeless on his lap. "FIONNA!" He took her in his arms and flew up the hole. He broke through the bolder that blocked his way until he was greeted by the outside. Gumball and Cake were astonished that the Flame Prince made it out stable and alive.

Flame Prince laid Fionna on the ground and stood back to give her some air. "Fionna…" He cried as his knees gave way. Prince Aidan, for the first time in his life, was scared. He was scared that he would lose the very thing he cared most in the world. He loved Fionna, this he knew without a doubt. He wouldn't be feeling these…confusing feeling for her if he didn't. He couldn't afford to lose her. He couldn't imagine a life without her. "Please…wake up…"

Gumball and Cake ran toward them, but Flame Prince wouldn't allow it. In anger, he turned towards them and yelled, **"GET BACK!" **He threw a wave of flames at them, but he purposely missed. He heard a cough. He turned around and found his girlfriend coughing. She opened her eyes and stared at him as she adjusted breathing.

"Are you…" She coughed. "…okay?" Flame Prince had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He was so happy to know that his love was safe. He nodded softly.

"Yes…I'm okay." He smiled and collapsed next to her on the ground. The two laughed. Flame Prince examined her body. Her face was completely red and her lips were black from kissing him. He felt so stupid for putting her into harm's way. _AGAIN!_ His thoughts were dismissed when he met with Fionna's eyes once again. At least she was okay.

Prince Gumball witnessed the scene before him. He saw Fionna, burned and scarred, picking up a rock and kissing it, and then she passed the rock to Flame Prince, who gave a face that said "You're out of your mind". Then Flame Prince reluctantly took the rock and kissed it as well, but he threw it away muttering how stupid that was. Fionna giggled. Gumball sighed.

"Good. He's stable….at least for now…."

As Gumball saw the couple, he felt something sting at his heart. He didn't like the way Flame Prince smiled at Fionna. He didn't like the way those two laughed when they were together. He didn't like Flame Prince together with Fionna. It felt so wrong. He didn't like it.

He hated it.

Cake gave a small smile. "At least they're okay, and everything is back to normal."

"They shouldn't be together…" Prince Gumball whispered darkly. Cake stared at him.

"What did you say?" The prince coughed at shook his head.

"I was saying that they look perfect together. I am happy that Fionna has found someone to be happy with." Gumball lied.

"You jealous?" Cake smiled mischievously.

"Shut up…"

* * *

**I'M ALIVE! YES! I promised you more Fionna and Flame Prince and I shall keep my promise! I'm happy to be making a couple of one-shots about one of my favorite Adventure Time couple. I hope you all will enjoy it. Especially since my other Adventure Time story got over 2000 views. ...I mean...damn people...that may not be a lot, but that's a lot to me.**

**I know you have a lot of comments about this so let me blow most of those out of the way before you nag me about it:**

**1) Flame Prince's name. Aidan. Means "little fire". I like it. If you don't, hey, whatever.**

**2)Fionna's outfits. It was harder than I expect it would be. I'm sorry, but I just felt like she didn't need to wear the same thing everyday. That's just me.**

**3) Yes. Flame Prince has a giant Fire Lion named Flambo. Not to be confused with the regular Flambo. I didn't make it up. I check with my sources just to be on the safe side.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**BunnyKoi says: WHATEVER YOU DO! STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even this story! This was a special request from the lovey TheBlazingK!**

**Warning!: This story is rated T+ for Flame Prince's mouth and uncontrollable anger.**

**Everyone: *stares at him***

**FP: WHAT?!**

* * *

~The Blazing~

It was morning and the day was only beginning for the heroines of Aaa. Fionna and Cake were heading to the wonderfully, sweet Candy Kingdom, home of Prince Gumball and his sweet candy people. Once the candy guards allowed them through the gate, the girls began their conversation of activities planned for today.

"Yo, Cake, what do you think we'll do once we see Gumball?" Fionna asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"I don't know, honey. Ooh! How about we all go to Lava-Horror Mountains to mess with those Killer Griffin Boars?" Cake replied with as much enthusiasm as Fionna.

"Lava-Horror Mountains?! Cake, that's the most dangerous place in Aaa, second to the Land of Falling Iron…" Fionna couldn't hide her excitement. "Let's totally go there!"

"Alright baby!" The sisters accomplished a successful high-five before bolting to Prince Gumball's castle. Upon entering, the adventurous duo were so caught up in their thrill craze that they failed to notice Mistress Candy cane walking towards the prince's chambers. So instead of looking before you leap, the girls smashed into the poor peppermint maid. The fancy tray the mistress was holding fell all over the place; sweet tea, sugar lump sticks, sweet bread and other delicious confections were wasted on the floor and on out heroines. All three of them were in a mess of stickiness goodness and tangled limbs.

"Oh whisker!" Cake whined as she examined her sticky self. "Now I got honey on my fur! How am I supposed to get this off?" Her nose picked up the delicious aroma of sweets and licked her fur. She smiled. "Ooh! On second thought, I'll just lick this off." Cake proceed to lick the sweet honey off her fur.

"Oh dear, this will not do!" Mistress Candy Cane said worryingly. "I must hurry and serve his humble sweetness before teatime is over!"

"Hey Candy Cane, do you have any cinnamon sticks?" Cake asked while sucking on her arm.

"Oh why yes! It's—"

"I know the both of ya'll better get the blobbin' off of me!" Fionna yelled interrupting the two. "You two are squishing me!"

Seeing Fionna being flattened by their weight, Cake and the mistress quickly untangled themselves and got off of Fionna and apologized to each other.

After that little mess, Fionna and Cake hurried to Prince Gumball's laboratory. Without knocking, the girls let themselves in and proceed to run around like little hyperactive children. Prince Gumball heard them come in, but he didn't acknowledge them because he was on the verge on solving the theory of overlapping dimensional wormholes. He was, however, unable to concentrate on figuring out the last variable because of Fionna and Cake's never-ending series of babel. All he heard was:

"So PG, blah blah blah do you want to blah with us?"

"Yeah honey! You'll love blah blah blah, see blah blah blah!"

"Totally! Then we can blah blah blahhh blah the blah blah blah!"

"Oh honey! Blah blah blah blah Griffin Boars blah blah!"

"Blah."

"Blah!"

Growing tired of the constant chatters, the pink prince sighed and gave up on trying to ignore his two friends, since they were so eager to bother him to no end. Slowly, yet elegantly, Prince Gumball turned to give Fionna and Cake his full attention. From the first glance, Gumball could see that their excitement has brought large sunny smiles to their face and an adventurous sparkle in their eyes.

"So what do you thing Gumball?" Fionna asked.

With little confusion, Gumball concluded that with the excitement radiating from their smiles could only mean "Adventure Time". The prince didn't really feel like doing anything today except finishing his studies, so he had to figure out on how to get out of this mess quickly. He smiled leniently. "Um…Come again?"

"Lava-Horror Mountain! You wanna hang out with us there?" Fionna said.

The Prince sweatdropped. "Isn't that place a bit too dangerous?"

"Well duh dude. Of course it's dangerous. It's the only exciting thing we can think of!"

"So you're coming or what?" Cake questioned. The candy prince had begun thinking of a way to weasel his way out of this without disappointing the girls. He cared for Fionna dearly, but he just didn't want his sweetness burned away by the lava. Gumball finally came with an idea. He turned to the girls, who looked impatient.

"Pardon me, but how about this idea instead. It's an adventure that only the toughest of heroes could achieve. And it had "Fionna and Cake" written all over it." He smiled. The girls stared at him with sparkles in their eyes. This obviously caught their attention. Gumball continued. "Yes, there is this place far west from here called Tangle Jam Jim Forest. It is said that in the forest lies a treasure that is guarded by a powerful Cyclops with a huge cleaning problem. Many have tried to obtain the treasure, but so far, none have succeeded."

"WOW! What kind of treasure is it Gumball?" Cake asked but the candy prince shook his head.

"I'm afraid that even I don't know. Nobody does really."

"Wow…" Fionna said awestricken. She clenched her fist in determination. "Cake, we got to find out what that treasure is!"

"Oh I hear you honey!"

* * *

As soon as they left the Candy Kingdom, the girls quickly headed towards west. All the way there, Fionna was thinking of the multiple possibilities of what the treasure could be. "Maybe it's a special sword…with limitless power! Or some magical item that could grant any wish! DUDE! It's probably a freaking magic staff from ancient wizards so that can could keep it out of evil's hands! Ooh! I can't wait to see what's in there!"

"Calm down girl! You'll see it soon. Since we're already here!" Fionna was so busy figuring out what the treasure was, she failed to notice that they were already on the outskirts of the Tangle Jimmy Jam—no wait—the Jim Jim—no—Jammy Jack—ugh!

"Tangle Jam Jim Forest." Thank you. The forest was large, obviously surrounded by odd shaped trees. It mostly gave off a sense of quietness instead of danger. Whatever lied within the forest, Fionna was ready for it. As the girls stepped inside, they literally had to cut their way through, for everything in the forest was tangled to each other. Fionna took out her sword and cut a path for her and Cake. While Fionna was busy, Cake was walking behind her thinking of her ever-loving, and sexy sweetheart. She sighed blissfully as her face heated up.

"Aren't I ever so lucky to have such a black-luscious creature?" She giggled. "Someone up there must really love me!"

Caught up with her won fantasies, Cake wasn't paying attention where she was going and ended up colliding to Fionna. For the second time today, Fionna ended up kissing the hard, tasteless ground because of her so-called best friend/family. Fionna huffed and glared at Cake.

"Cake! What's the deal?!"

"Sorry baby. I couldn't help but to think of my sweet honey, Monochrom." Cake apologized as she got off of Fionna and helped her up.

Fionna crossed her arms and huffed. "Really? Is there ever a day you don't think about his-so-called 'Lord Handsomeness'?"

Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, Cake nervously scratched the back of her head. "Well, what can I say? I got it bad."

"I'll say."

"Hey! There isn't a day goes by where Miss Warrior Princess isn't thinking about her hot temper bombed prince!" Cake retorted.

Fionna blushed. "What?! No! It's not like that. That's totally different." Fionna's thoughts instantly went to the Flame Prince. How his fire Mohawk burn in a fiery passion; the way he stood in tremendous pride and intimidation and yet he can be sweet and gentle. Lost in her thoughts, Fionna wasn't noticing Cake trying to get her attention.

"Fi…Fi…FI!"

"Huh?!"

"Humph, told you." Cake smirked.

"No no no! I wasn't thinking about him at all!" Fionna protested. Cake shook her head and walked slightly ahead of Fionna. After much more teasing, the girls arrived in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a small cave on one side and a small little campsite on the other side. On the other side of the clearing, was a tall stack of apples. Fionna figured that the treasure was in the cave, but the real question was, where was the Cyclops? She took cautious steps as they entered the clearing.

"Wow! This forest is wicked clean!" Fionna noticed. Indeed, not a leave fallen out of place. There was no dirt, no twigs, acorn, fruit, nothing on the ground. Even the grass looked clean enough to eat off of! Even the tower of apples was sparkling. Cake nodded.

"Remember, baby, Gumball did say this Cyclops has serious cleaning issues." The girls looked around the area.

"Do you see the one monster?" Cake asked while eyeing the tower of neatly stacked apples.

"No Cake. Not a single soul…"

"Okay then! I'll just help myself to one of these nice apples." Cake smiled as she reached for an apple until Fionna stopped her.

"Cake no! Don't touch those apples!" Fionna shouted. Cake turned around and stared at her quizzically.

"What?! Why not?!"

"I don't think you should touch those. They look almost deceiving. Maybe they're evil." Fionna eyed the fruits with uneasiness.

"Uh…Fi, is your hat one too tight? How can an apple look evil?"

"Uh duh! It's just sitting there like something…or someone put them there for a reason!" Fionna explained. Cake rolled her eyes.

"Fionna, please." She scoffed. "They're just regular, ordinary fruits ready to be eaten by a very hungry animal that is me!" Cake turned around to come face to face with the juicy red fruit. As soon as her paw took hold of an apple, the whole town came tumbling down and spilled all over the grass. "Oops…"

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECTLY STACKED TOWER?!" The entire forest shook from the loud monstrous noise coming from the trees. Suddenly, Cake was knocked down by large grey blur and Fionna soon after. The girls fell to the ground and winced in pain. Fionna looked up and witnessed the Cyclops standing directly in front of them. He was relatively the same height at the Flame Prince was he was ten times larger nonetheless; in size and muscle. His skin was dark grey and the two horns on his head were a dull grey and he wore a common villager clothing. Fionna wasted no time pulling out her sword as she prepared for battle. Cake got up as well.

The Cyclops growled at them. "I'll make you pay for dirtying up my precious forest!" Fionna glared at her sister.

"Cake! I told you not to eat those apples, but nooooooo, you just had to touch them, didn't you?!" She scolded.

"Hey don't blame me! Blame my stomach!" Fionna rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Cyclops.

"Hey you! Let us see what treasures you have and no one gets hurt!"

"You dare ruin my forest and take my treasure as well?! Little girl, when I'm done with you you'll be crushed and bury under a pile of neatly stacked rocks!" He roared also staring long and hard at Fionna. Cake knew what that look meant and her "Overly-Protected Sisterly Instincts" kicked in.

"Hey! Keep your eyes off of her!" Cake hissed. And so, the fight began.

* * *

"OW! That stings!" Fionna whined.

"Sorry baby. But this'll all be over quickly." Cake reassured as she added more ointment to Fionna's wounds. They were back in their tree house bandaging the scratch marks and bruises on their bodies. The Cyclops was too strong for our heroines and before he could finish them off, the girls retreated and decided to try again tomorrow. Cake finished wrapping Fionna's strained wrist.

"Thanks Cake." Fionna sighed. "Man…that Cyclops was uber strong!" She said examining her body for any more wounds.

"I know right! He almost ripped off my tail!" Cake yelled in a sour tone.

"Yeah. I don't know if I was imagining it, but I think that Cyclops was giving me…that look." Fionna cringed.

"What look?" Cake questioned.

"Remember when you, me and Flame Prince went to the lake and I was wearing that white shirt and you pushed me in the water and FP kept looking at me. … That look." Fionna clarified.

"WHAT?! Oooooooh! That slug-looking Cyclops! Wait until I get my claws on him!" Fionna let out a giggles at her sister's over-protectiveness.

"But, Cake. If both of us can't beat him, what makes you think you can defeat him all by yourself?" Fionna asked. Cake huffed.

"Who says_ I _have to beat him?" Fionna gave a look of confusion. "I'll get my dark knight in shining black fur of a stead Lord Monochromicorn to take care of him for me!" Cake said excitedly.

"Why would you ask him to? Does he have some sort of hidden power that we don't know about?" Fionna questioned.

Cake shrugged. "You can say that." She giggled. "Having your man fight gives you're the chills, if you know what I mean."

Fionna shook her head. "No. I don't."

"What?!" Cake gasped. "Well then, now it's time for me to teach you one of the lovely ways of _'Using Your Man'_!" Cake grew bigger so that Fionna could sit on her lap. She began to share her womanly wisdom. "Sweetheart. Has Flame Prince ever told you that he cares for you?"

Fionna nodded.

"And that he'll protect you no matter what?" She nodded again. "Well honey, that means, whenever you get in a tight pinch, he'll do whatever he can to help you. And I mean _whatever._"

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"Let me finish. Now there comes a point in time where when…this…" Cake gestured to Fionna's injured appearance. "…happens, he won't stand for it. Not at all. So, being your man that he is, the Flame Prince will go and burn his butt!"

Fionna tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because, Fionna, you are a part of his pride! If someone or something hurts his pride and joy, then he'll flip out and _somebody_ is gonna get hurt. Preferably, the Cyclops." Fionna looked even more confused. "It's a guy thing."

Fionna let out a confused and nervous expression at Cake's explanation about men, their pride and jealously. If this was true, then not only will the Flame Prince flip out, but he would burn the Cyclops until his body turned into ash and he would scatter those ashes all over Aaa and dance all over them! _THEN _KILL HIM! And the last thing Fionna wanted was someone dead because of her.

"Speaking of which, isn't it time for the Flame Prince to arrive?" Cake asked. Fionna quickly looked at the wooden clock on the wall. Flame Prince would come over every day at 2:00 sharp. The clock said 2:00 exactly. Fionna panicked.

"Oh Glob!" Fionna jumped off of Cake and ran to her closet. She dug through a pile of her clothes to find any long outfit to cover her wounds from her boyfriend. Cake poked her head in the room and watched her frantic sister.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! If Flame Prince saw me like this, he'll blow a fuse! Literally!" Fionna struggled putting on her sweatpants and her sweater at the same time.

Outside the heroine's home stood the fiery hot Prince of Fire Kingdom. He stood in front of the door with an eager grin on his face. Earlier today, he came across a field of flowers, but not just any annoying patches of weed, he found a field of Fair Star Daisies. According to ancient stories, if these flowers are shared by a couple, then their lives would be connected forever. Man! If he showed this to Fionna, she would no doubt be overjoyed. At first he thought it was a little too much, but if it brought a smile to Fionna's face, then he'll be happy too.

Maybe this would land him a kiss. He fist pumped at the thought of it.

He knocked on the door.

"Oh Fionna~ someone's at the door~" Cake sang from inside as she walked to the door.

"AH!" Fionna screamed from upstairs. "What if it's the Flame Prince?!"

"That's what I'm hoping." Cake smiled sinisterly. When Cake opened the door, the Flame Prince stood a blazed in front of her with a smile on his face; however, that smile turned into a frown when he saw that it was Cake.

"…Is Fionna home?" He asked rudely.

"Oh Flame Prince! It's terrible! Horrible!" Cake exclaimed dramatically. "My poor Fifi!" She faked sobbed. This caught the hot prince's attention.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Fionna?" He said as his flames rose gradually. Before Cake could reply, she was kicked away from the doorway by a fully cover human girl. Once Cake was out of the picture, Fionna leaned against the door and tried to play it cool.

"Hey! FP! How's it going?" She panted. The Flame Prince calmed down when he saw Fionna but he was puzzled at her current appearance. She wore a black ski mask that only showed her eyes. Her body was covered by a large coat with a scarf and mittens. She wore thick, grey sweatpants and green boots. Flame Prince stared at his girlfriend.

"…"

"…"

"Fionna. Take off that ridiculous get-up." Flame Prince ordered. Fionna nervously shook her head.

"Nope…I'm good."

"Fionna. It's summer."

"I feel perfectly fine. The weather doesn't bother me."

"Fionna! I can see that you're sweating like a pig!"

"It's only your imagination!"

"Take it off right now!"

"NO!" Fionna maneuvered away from the prince as he attempted to burn the coat off of her. He knew she was hiding something and he planned on finding out now! Once Fionna ran past him, the instant contact of his skin burned her coat away instantly. Now that Fionna was distracted from her missing coat, Flame Prince took the opportunity to pull the ski mask off her face. It burned in his hands.

Before he celebrated, Flame Prince was speechless. Fionna's face was full of scratches and her arms were slightly bruised and bandages were everywhere. So many thoughts and emotions were running through his head, he didn't know where to begin.

"…Fionna…" He whispered softly as he approached her slowly taking in her appearance. "What happened to you?" Fionna looked down trying to avoid looking Flame Prince in the eyes. She didn't want him to freak out over something so small. "Fionna, look at me." Fionna looked up and saw something she didn't expect. The Flame Prince was not mad. At all. His face was filled with concern and worry. The last thing Fionna wanted was to make him sad and worried. She exhaled.

"Look. When I tell you what happened, will you promise me you won't get angry?"

"No." Fionna frowned.

"Aidan…"

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now spill."

So Fionna began explaining that Prince Gumball sent them on an adventure to seek out a mysterious treasure and they got their butts handed to them by the Cyclops. Throughout the entire story, Prince Aidan was trying so very hard not to wig out. He wasn't angry like he promised Fionna. He was_ livid_. Somebody hurt—no—_touched_ Fionna without receiving a proper punishment fit for a slug. Flame Prince struggled to keep his flames in check so that he won't literally explode in Fionna's face. Whoever this Cyclops was, Flame Prince was sure to give him a hellish torture of which he has ever seen. His rage eventually took over as Fionna was trying to get his attention.

"Aidan? …Aidan?" Flame Prince took a deep breath as his anger lowered…slightly.

"Where does this one-eyed piece of shit live so that I may roast his skin on an open fire?" Flame Prince asked calmly. Fionna panicked in fear that someone's life might be in danger, or murdered.

"What?! No! You don't—"

"HE'S AT THE TANGLE JAM JIM FOREST! IT'S DIRECTLY WEST FROM HERE!" Cake shouted from afar.

"CAKE!" Fionna shouted at her sister.

"What?! I was trying to help you. Now Flame Prince will go and beat the Cyclops for us!" Cake smiled.

"No! Cake this is bad! Flame Prince has major anger issues! He's going to KILL the Cyclops! I don't want anybody to die over this!" Fionna panicked.

"Well, Fi, you better hurry up because the Flame Prince is already gone!" Fionna turned around and, sure enough, the Flame Prince was nowhere to be seen. All was left was a patch of charred grass where he stood.

* * *

Guided by his pure, adult-rated rage, Prince Aidan found himself at the entrance of the Tangle Jam Jim Forest where he was told to go. He burned the tree and the plants in order to make a path that led to the Cyclops' lair. As he led the flaming trail, Flame Prince was debating wither or not he should burn this whole forest down to the ground along with the one-eyed monster. Once he arrived at the clearing, Flame Prince scanned the area. Nobody was home.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF SO THAT I CAN SET FIRE INTO YOUR BASTARD SOUL!" The prince yelled as his flames grew in fury. As he was wondering how to kill the Cyclops, Prince Aidan quickly dodged a sneak attack that the last minute. On reflex, he elbowed his attacker behind him. He turned around a saw the Cyclops about to throw another punch at him; however, Aidan easily caught his hand and threw him to the ground. He twisted his arm around his back causing the Cyclops to scream in pain. Flame Prince glared at him.

"So…you're the Cyclops I heard so much about." His anger got the best of him as he twisted the Cyclops's arm even more. The Cyclops yelled in pain.

"Hey! Let go of my arm you forest-burning jerk!"

Prince Aidan glared. "Why should I? You're the one who tried to attack me from behind. I have every reason to defend myself." The irritated Flame Prince proceeded by tightening his grip. His flames burned into the Cyclops' skin. The one-eyed monster screamed in pain which made Aidan smirk maliciously.

"Aaaarghhhhh! Stop! You're going to burn it off!" The Cyclops screamed. The Flame Prince leaned down to the monster's ear and whispered.

"That will be the least of your worries when I'm done with you." He threatened.

"AIDAN! STOP!" The Flame Prince turned his head and saw Fionna and Cake rushing to the scene. Now that the fire prince was distracted, this gave the Cyclops and opening and he quickly slammed his fist into Flame Prince's face. Flame Prince fell face first on the ground, while the monster laughed mockingly.

Fionna ran to his fallen side. "Aidan?! Are you okay?" The Flame Prince didn't respond as he picked himself up off the ground. He turned his murderous gaze to the laughing monster as his flames intensified with the intent to kill. He raised his right hand and shot a tiny fireball at the Cyclops. Despite its relative smallness, the fireball hit the Cyclops on the chest and it exploded in a flaming burst. The Cyclops cried in agony as the fire began to consume him. It was the Flame Prince's turn to laugh.

"You think you could lay your disgusting hands on my girlfriend…AND LIVE?!" Before he shot another fireball, Fionna stepped in front of him with her arms spread out. Aidan was confused and furious. "Fionna?! Get out of the way!"

"Aidan. Stop this! The Cyclops didn't do any major harm." She defended.

"Why the hell are you defending him?! Have you seen yourself?! You're hurt!"

Fionna rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's just a scratch or two. I get these all the time! I'm an adventurer. A hero. This is what I do! This is nothing compared to what I did before!"

Flame Prince's flames died down as he listened to his girlfriend.

"Aidan, this is ridiculous. I appreciate the fact that you care for me and worry about me too, but I can take care of myself. I'm not damsel in distress or whatever." Fionna shrugged nonchalantly as she stared into Aidan's calm eyes. "So leave the Cyclops alone. He was just doing his job."

The two turned their direction to the screaming Cyclops, who was still on fire. Flame Prince sighed. "Fine…" He snapped his fingers and the flames instantly disappeared off the monster. The Cyclops looked around frantically as soon as the flames were gone and his gaze was set on the Flame Prince.

"YOU!" He stomped toward the flaming prince. "Don't think this fight is over yet!"

Flame Prince rolled his eyes and grabbed the Cyclops's neck and pulled him closer to his burning face. "Let's get something straight slug-breath. If you, so much as, lay one slimy finger on my girlfriend, I'll personally give you a world of hell." Aidan tossed the monster away from his face. Fionna frowned.

"Was that really called for?" Aidan shrugged and calmly walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm starved…" Flame Prince complained. Cake glanced from the Flame Prince to Fionna. She looked at her sister and folded her arms.

"Fionna." Fionna turned to her sister. "So, you're not gonna tell FP that the Cyclops looked up at your skirt?"

**"HE WHAT?!" **The Cyclops scrambled to his feet and ran away and the Flame Prince angrily chased him while throwing never-ending series of fireballs. Fionna sighed while Cake snickered.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to write this story. I actually have a liable reason this time.**

**I'M IN LOVE!**

**With this amazing band called The GazettE. And I have been obsessing over them so much that my roommate is getting annoyed. Lol. The guitarist, Aoi-sama, is my second husband! He's just so...**

**Fionna: *sweats* As BK goes off on her rant, she would like to thank TheBlazingK for the request! That was totally math of you to do so!**

**Cake: And not only will BK be coming up with one-shots of her own, she will also accept all of yours as well. Just be sure to PM her first!**

**FP: Just make sure it doesn't suck.**

**BK: ...and we'll grow old together as we watch our great-grandchildren grow. *sighs blissfully* What did I miss?**

**Everyone: Everything...**

**BunnyKoi says: AOI-SAMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. If I did, then Ice King would be making a hell-of a lot more fanfiction. **

* * *

~Red Heat~

"THREE…TWO…ONE! FIRE!"

On Fionna's command, Flame Prince spat from his mouth a multitude of tiny stones in the air. Once they reached a certain height, the molten hot pebbles exploded into the sky, creating a mini firework show for the couple to enjoy. Fionna marveled at the sight of the fiery explosion and at her boyfriend for performing such a skill.

If you are wondering about the time, it was currently nightfall; three hours after Fionna's unofficial curfew to be exact. She had spent most of the day with her boyfriend, Aidan, Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom, and when it was time for their departure, Flame Prince grew sad. So with everything he had for entertainment, he tried to make Fionna stay with him longer.

Aidan made her stay by showing her some of his fire tricks he was taught as a child; fire circles, flaming circles, blue flames that can spell out Fionna's name. In his book, they were pretty childish skills, but so far, Fionna seemed to love them quite a lot. In honesty, he didn't care if they did anything at all, just as long as she stayed by his side.

Now, Flame Prince was showing her something he learned when he was a kid called "Fire Poppers". Take a rock, set it on fire, watch it explode, enjoy. The couple seemed to be enjoying the heck out of these exploding rocks. Fionna clapped her hands as she laughed excitedly.

"Aidan that was so cool!" Flame Prince smirked.

"I thought you would like it." He responded. Fionna looked at the sky at noticed how dark it already was.

"Oh Gob…Cake is gonna kill me. It's already late. I have to go…" Fionna said sadly.

"What?! Already? The night is still young! There's plenty of stuff to do here!" Flame Prince gestured around the area where they stood. They stood in the middle of the grasslands, a few miles away from Fionna's tree house, and the only light they can be seen for miles was the Flame Prince. If they would walk for another mile, they would land right in Goblin Kingdom.

Fionna shook her head. "I dunno…" This was bad! He was losing her!

"Look! How about this?" Aidan suggested. "I'll blow up one more rock and I'll take you home. Okay?"

"Promise?" Fionna held up her first two fingers.

"Promise." Flame Prince did the same gesture. "Just make sure it's a large rock." He smirked. Fionna nodded and quickly ran to the same place where she found all the other stones; in the nearby forest.

The rocks Fionna found so far weren't what she would consider "large". They were mostly average sized but not something that Flame Prince would agree with.

"Looks like I'll have to keep searching." Fionna walked deeper into the dark forest. Oddly enough, she couldn't find any, mostly because she could barely see anything in front of her face, but she stubbornly pressed on. The forest became eerie and mysteriously haunting. Fionna felt a pair of eyes following her every move, but she couldn't find a trace of where they might be. She heard the chilling sounds of guitar chords strumming. The fearless heroine started to become more and more frighten. She began to shake as the cold air hit her exposed skin.

"Look Fionna. There's nothing around here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Frightened black eyes were met with blood red orbs that stared back at her hungrily. Fionna stood her ground paralyzed in fear as the unknown creature approached her. Fionna didn't know what else to do as the creature began to lunge at her throat. As she screamed, on instinct, she rose up her fist and punched the monster right on the jaw.

"OWWW! SON OF A LUMP!" Fionna recognized that voice from anywhere. She looked down as the grey vampire boy rubbing his sore jaw. "Geez Fionna, can't you take joke?!"

"MARSHALL LEE!" She screamed angrily. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

The Vampire King laughed. "Yes it was! Ha-ha! You should have seen the look on your scared face!" He floated around and imitated Fionna's frightened expression. Fionna crossed her arms.

"Shut up Marshall! What are doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I could be asking you the same question." Marshall Lee floated on his back and began strumming notes on his Axe Guitar. "I thought a 'Good Girl' like you would be sitting in your nice cozy home safe a sound and far away from…" He leaned in closer to add more effect. "…_the blood-thirsty monsters that lurks in the dark."_ He hissed. Fionna pushed him away.

"No." She stated. "I'm actually looking for a big rock." Marshall gave her an odd look.

"A rock?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. A big one!" Marshall Lee stared at the ground for a second.

"You came all this way…looking for a rock?" He asked.

Fionna nodded innocently. "Of course!"

"…you are something else Fionna…" Before Fionna could reply, the two heard a loud voice approaching them.

"FIONNA?! FIONNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fionna turned back. She totally forgot that the Flame Prince was waiting on her. She saw a bright light approaching them and small flame gradually making their way through the wilderness. Flame Prince stepped out and saw Fionna safe and sound. "Fionna! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He ran to her. "Then I heard you scream and I—"

"Hot-head?" Flame Prince hadn't heard that nickname in years. He glanced behind Fionna for the first time and saw Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, floating in all of his glory. Marshall smirked. "It is Hot-Head. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Marshall Lee." Flame Prince crossed his arms. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Of course I haven't. I'm a thousand years old." Marshall chuckled. "I thought you'd still be in your little lamp after all these years." He teased. Flame Prince narrowed his eyes.

"I escaped and ran away from the Fire Kingdom."

"Rebellious, aren't we?" Marshall shrugged and played on his guitar. "It was only a matter of time, I guess." Fionna came in between the two royals.

"Wait…you two…know each other?" Marshall chuckled again as he floated closely to Fionna, catching Flame Prince's attention.

"During my travels in Aaa, I would stop by the Fire Kingdom, every now and then, and play with Prince Hot-Head over here." Marshall pointed his thumb at the Flame Prince as if he wasn't a part of the conversation.

"More like harass!" Aidan interjected.

"Whatever. This is getting lame." Marshall smirked at Fionna. "There's this party in a cave going on and it's totally crazy son. You in?" He asked. Before Fionna could answer, Flame Prince beat her to it.

"Actually no, she can't." He deadpanned. "It's late and she needs to go home. Right Fionna?" Flame Prince turned to his girlfriend. Marshall scoffed.

"Please, Fi. The night is still young! There's still plenty of stuff to do!" Marshall argued as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "So what do you say?" He urged. Fionna looked down and thought about it carefully.

"Okay. Let's go." Fionna said with a smile. Marshall Lee grinned. Flame Prince stood there shocked. Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE! He had just said the same thing exactly fifteen minutes ago! And she says "yes" to this guy?!

"But only if nothing bad goes down. Okay?" Fionna gave the vampire a skeptical look.

Marshall rolled his eyes and gave her the metal salute. "Head-banger's honor." Fionna smiled and gave the same hand gesture. She giggled making Flame Prince's frustration grow. Marshall smirked at him. "You coming, Hot-Head?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Aidan replied immediately.

* * *

True to his word, the party Marshall mentioned was freaky nasty. Residents from every kingdom in Aaa were partying up in the cave. There were colorful lights illuminating ceiling and the music filled the cave. Fionna noticed that the party was hosted by the Party Bears; the only beings in Aaa who know how to party. Fionna saw Lumpy Space Prince in the crowd dancing and….well…being himself.

"This place looks awesome!" She cheered while Marshall Lee banged his head to the music. Flame Prince looked a little uncomfortable. He wasn't the party-type. He can socialize like any other person _if _he wanted to, but parties, of any kind, were not for him. The music was usually loud and unappealing. The people were usually jerks and don't even get him started about the food. Flame Prince crossed his arms.

"It's okay." Marshall Lee nudged his arm.

"C'mon man! Liven up!" Aidan's growl was short-lived as he watched Fionna running into the crowd of dancers. He was about to follow her, but Marshall Lee followed after her. Flame Prince growled. He wasn't going to lose Fionna to some undead freak like Marshall Lee, so he followed after them.

Fionna was dancing in the middle of the crowd to the loud, catchy music. A couple of bears recognized her and started dancing along with her too. The lights flashed from on color to another as Fionna watched the party bears dance their little hearts out. Fionna some tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Marshall Lee. He smiled flirtatiously.

"Mind if join you?" Fionna, who was oblivious to his flirting style, smiled as well.

"Totally!" Without landing on the ground, Marshall took Fionna's hands and started to spin and twirl her around. To Fionna, it seemed like a two friends were innocently dancing together, but what she failed to notice was that the vampire boy was pulling her closer and closer to him.

Flame Prince, carefully, swam through the crowd and finally found his girlfriend…dancing…_against_…_**Marshall Lee**_**!**

The Flame Prince started seeing red and the heat off of his flames intensified. He was about to change into his larger fire demon form, but he realized that his anger was getting the better of him again. He closed his eyes and tried SO VERY HARD not to freak out. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." As he counted, his flames were back to normal and he started to calm down. Aidan took a deep breath and approached the two. "Fionna."

Once she heard her name, she broke away from the vampire and made her way toward her boyfriend. She smiled. "Are you having fun, FP?" She huffed; all of that dancing kind of got her tired.

"Yeah…I guess…" His eyes drifted to the vampire smirking at him. Fionna noticed his distress.

"What's wrong? You're not having fun?" She wiped the sweat from her brow. Marshall Lee decided to make a scene. Again.

"Aw…what's the matter Fionna?" He cooed mockingly. "Tired?" Fionna playfully pushed him.

"No! I'm just a little thirsty that's all." Coincidentally, a party bear walked by them carrying a tray of liquid refreshments. Flame Prince took this opportunity as a chance for Fionna to lean towards him instead of Marshall Lee. The flaming prince reached out and grabbed a cup. However, he forgot that he was made of fire, so the cup burned away the moment he touched and the water instantly evaporated. Flame Prince growled in frustration. He turned around and saw Marshall Lee handing Fionna a drink. She took it and drank it all.

"That was delicious! Thanks Marshall." Marshall smirked as he finished a cup of red liquid himself. The two friends smashed the cups with their foreheads and threw them on the ground. Aidan witnessed all of this. His eye twitched as his flames grew once more, but this time, they were more powerful than ever. "One! Two! Three! Four. Five…" As he counted again, his flames died down slightly.

Fionna walked over to Aidan. "Hey Aidan. Are you okay?" She paused. "I heard you counting." She said quietly. Flame Prince quickly shook his head.

"Nope! I'm fine. Never better." He lied.

"Oh really?" Marshall smirked as the music changed to a more bouncy beat. "Good! Then I guess you wouldn't mind dancing with us, right?" Flame Prince frowned. He knew almost all of Marshall tricks, and he won't be falling for any of them tonight.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind dancing _with Fionna_." Fionna blushed and accepted his offer to dance. As the couple stared dancing, the vampire slipped into the crowd to find that bear with the drinks.

For the first time since they arrived to the party, Flame Prince was actually having fun. He could tell Fionna was enjoying the dance as well. Even though they couldn't touch each other as much as Aidan so desperately wanted to, they had fun and laughed at how crazy each other's dance moves were. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. Until….

"Oh Fionna!" The two turned around to see Marshall floating towards them with two cups in his hands. "You got to try this drink. It's sick!" He handed Fionna a cup filled with pink liquid. It looked eatable. Flame Prince frowned for the billionth time today. "I would have given you some Hot-Head—"

Aidan raised his hand to stop him. "Save it." Marshall chuckled. Fionna took a sip of the drink.

"Wow! This stuff is rad!" She turned to Aidan. "FP you gotta try this!"

Flame Prince shook his head. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Why not?" Marshall urged. "It's the lumps."

Flame Prince growled. "It…just doesn't look like something I'll enjoy."

"How would you know if you never tried it?" He pushed the drink closer to his face. "What's the matter? Scared?"

His flames grew. "I'm not scared!"

Fionna got in between them. "Okay you two. Break it up." As Marshall Lee urged the drink in Aidan's face, his hand jerked the cup a little too hard and liquid fell mostly onto Flame Prince's hand. The flame prince winced harshly as the water extinguished his fiery hand.

"Flame Prince! Are you okay?!" She tried to see his hand, but he covered it away from her view.

"I'm….fine…" He huffed as he ran to a more secluded area. Marshall laughed while Fionna punched his cheek.

"OW! Stop hitting my precious face-meat!" He showed his fangs slightly.

"What the lump was that?! You could have hurt him!" Fionna yelled.

"It was an accident." Marshall shrugged. "He'll be fine." Fionna growled as she followed Flame Prince's general direction.

Meanwhile, Flame Prince was leaning against the cave wall with his eyes tightly shut. Oh no, his hand was perfectly fine. It recovered very quickly. He was in the middle of controlling his anger. Again. He was counting to thirty and it still wasn't helping! Aidan _knew_ that Marshall Lee had done that on purpose. Marshall was trying to get rid of him so that he can have Fionna all to himself; or so his paranoid side said. He huffed and puffed as his concentrated on getting his flames in check once again.

"Aidan?" His flames were instantly stabilized when he heard Fionna call his name. She was right behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He horsed. "My hand is fine. Better than ever."

"I wasn't talking about your hand." The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. "I know you don't like being here, and Marshall Lee is just making it worse." He sat up from the wall and turned to face her.

"We don't have to leave if you don't want to." He smiled sincerely. "I'll be fine. Marshall Lee Abadeer doesn't bother as much."

"You're lying."

"Yeah I'm lying."

"If you ask me, I think he's jealous." They looked up and saw the Vampire King floating above them sucking the red out two cherries. Then he flung the grey cherries at Flame Prince, who burned them instantly.

"What?" He asked murderously as he took a step towards the vampire.

"You heard me." Marshall urged on. "You're jealous of me. I can understand why, I mean, who wouldn't?" Marshall lee noticed the aggravated expression on Flame Prince's face. "Oh? What's the matter? You mad, bro?"

That was the last straw. Flame Prince threw the first punch at Marshall, who easily was it coming and dodged it. "Oh? Did I hurt your feelings?" He laughed. Flame Prince threw more punches at Marshall in hopes of actually hitting him.

"Marshall! Aidan! Cut it out!" Fionna shouted at the boys. Marshall kicked Flame Prince to the ground. Flame Prince picked himself up and threw a punch straight at Marshall Lee's gut, causing the vampire to lose his floating balance. Marshall hissed at the flaming prince and the two boys collided against each other. They threw punches and kicks and wrestled each other to the ground. Fionna tried to stop them, but the overall intensity of Aidan's flames made it impossible for her to get near them. Flame Prince continuously punched Marshall to the point where his face was going to melt off.

Marshall Lee only laughed. "Face it, Hot-Head. You're jealous because I'm closer to Fionna than you. Because I can freely touch Fionna without hurting her. Because I'm cooler. Because she loves me, more than she loves you."

If you thought Flame Prince was angry now, you haven't seen anything yet. At that last line, Prince Aidan snapped and grew into a miniature fire demon form. He grabbed Marshall Lee by the throat and let the flames consumed them both. Marshall screamed in agony as the fire burned him alive. The screams died down as he turned into ash.

When Marshall's ashes blew away, Flame Prince realized what he had done and returned back to normal. "Oh…Gob…"

The flames around him disappeared and Fionna saw that he was the only one standing. She held in her tears as she tried not to assume the worse. "Aidan…" She whispered.

Flame Prince opened his mouth. "Man, that was intense." Marshall Lee said as he floated next to Fionna, who gasped. He was completely unharmed. Flame Prince stared at him shocked. Marshall smirked. "You really thought I was dead did you?!" He laughed hard.

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE WHEN I'M THOUGH WITH YOU!" Fionna screamed as she lunged for the vampire. This time Marshall Lee was smart enough to dodge her attacks. Flame Prince stood there amazed.

"…what…?"

"Dude! This is, like, the _third_ time you fell for my 'Fake-Death' trick! And it's funnier every time!" Flame Prince frowned as he watched Marshall Lee laughing at him. As Marshall Lee said, this wasn't the first time he was pranked. As a prankster himself, Prince Aidan could appreciate and sometimes tolerate Marshall's pranks, but most of, Flame Prince felt that Marshall did went too far. Like this one.

Fionna walked to her boyfriend with a disappointed frown. "Take me home."

* * *

The three of them walked away from the party cave in silence. Yes, three. Marshall Lee was true to his word and promised Fionna if anything went wrong he would take her home. Head-Banger's honor. Fionna constantly glanced back and forth from the flaming prince to the vampire king. Neither one of them had said a word to each other. Fionna didn't want that to happen. She thought that the two guys would apologize and become friends. Marshall Lee was her best friend and Aidan was her boyfriend, of course she wanted them to get along. Maybe she needed Marshall's approval and the two would make a compromise. Does Marshall even know?

She glanced at the vampire and saw him whistling to a tune. He saw her looking at her and gave her his famous flirtatious smirk followed by a wink. Fionna rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Marshall chuckled. "Awww Fionna. That hurt." He held his chest mockingly. He floated in front of her and held her hand in his. "I thought he had something glittering!"

"That's it!" Flame Prince grabbed Marshall by the arm and pulled him closer to his face. "Look! I don't appreciate you constantly flirting with my girlfriend. Serious or not!" Flame Prince growled. "So do me a favor and back the lump off!"

Fionna held her breathe. After Flame Prince's statement, she was indeed flattered, but she was also tense because the two boys never broke eye contact with each other. Marshall Lee broke the stand-off and chuckled.

"Okay. Have it your way." Flame Prince let go of his arm and watched as the burnt mark instantly healed.

"So…we're okay?" Prince Aidan confirmed. Marshall shrugged.

"Whatever. I was only joking around to mess with you. You know, like old times." That made Flame Prince smile and gave Marshall a friendly punch. Fionna smiled at the two royals.

"So I guess you know that we're dating now…" Marshall scoffed.

"Please! Girl, I've been known that!"

"So, you weren't serious?!" Fionna was confused slightly.

"Marshall Lee is never serious." Flame Prince confirmed.

"Besides, I like you Fionna, as a bud, but, sorry babe, you're not really my type." Marshall Lee smirked. Fionna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then what is you're type?" Fionna pressed on. Marshall chuckled darkly.

"I like 'em sweet." Fionna was seriously confused, but her boyfriend told her to drop it.

* * *

**Oh boy...this was a tough one. Mostly because of Marshall. That floating hunk of sexy's personality was a dozy to write, but I did my best...please don't kill me. But Ladies and Gentlemen, please remember that Marshall Lee is not going to be a part of some love triangle. Please DO NOT make me spell out the last line. F.I.O. (Figure It Out) **

**But I hope you all have enjoyed this one-shot. Especially since Marshall Lee was in it!**

**I want to also thank my awesome beta for making sure this entire story isn't a train-wreak: Reviews to Master! Read her stories!**

**BunnyKoi says: Rock on! (\m/)**


End file.
